


Your loving girlfriend and her twin take turns being your wake-up pleasure alarm…

by ShawnaLee



Series: The Twins [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Edging, F/M, Games, Guessing, Screenplay/Script Format, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After the twins Tara and Shay made up, they started having fun in their own little ways with Shay’s boyfriend. One of their favourites is being each others’ wake up alarm—but when it’s his turn, it’s difficult to tell who is who.
Series: The Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127324
Kudos: 5





	Your loving girlfriend and her twin take turns being your wake-up pleasure alarm…

[F4M] [Script Offer] Your loving girlfriend and her twin take turns being your wake-up pleasure alarm… [GFE] [Twins] [CNC] [Rape] [Sleep play] [Waking you up] by [Sucking your cock] [Giggles] [Cock kisses] [Deepthroat] [Which am I?] [Cum in mouth] or [Ruined orgasm] if wrong! [L-bombs] [Wholesome]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: After the twins Tara and Shay made up, they started having fun in their own little ways with Shay’s boyfriend. One of their favourites is being each others’ wake up alarm—but when it’s his turn, it’s difficult to tell who is who.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Slow fade in of sucking sounds, as he wakes to a blowjob. This lasts as long as you’d like before beginning. Speak lines/words as you wish between sucking sounds]

(Giggle) Good morning...

[More sucking sounds for a few moments]

Happy that it’s your turn? (Giggle) You’re moaning so wonderfully. Don’t hold off on my account. Moan for me...

Did you sleep well? You *were* up a little late taking care of things. Fucking my tight little pussy, I mean. Or...was it my sister’s? (Giggle) You’re a little groggy--can’t you tell who I am?

(Playful) Aw, maybe you’ll figure it out. Are we really that different in how we play (kiss) with your (kiss) cock?

Well, maybe I *am* your loving girlfriend, Shay. Giving gentle, (kiss) loving (kiss) cock kisses.

[You kiss his cock for a few moments, giggling sweetly]

Or...maybe I’m her lovely sister Tara. I’m not afraid to show you how deep I can take your cock.

[You let out a seductive moan as you slowly deepthroat him]

Maybe I’ve been practicing. After hearing *that* reaction, I think I’m getting good at it...

Well, at kissing this cock of course. (Kiss) *and* taking it all…

Choose carefully. I might let you cum in my mouth if you guess right. If you're wrong, I'm going to ruin your orgasm...but I won’t make you decide yet. (Giggle) I’ll have my fun with you, first.

[You kiss his cock periodically between sucking sounds and words]

(Enamored) Fuck, it tastes so delicious. And it’s so soft... And hard, and—(moan)

I’m really glad we started this little routine. After that argument, I wasn’t sure what kind of arrangement we’d have, but I love this. I love sucking your cock.

Hm? I could totally be Shay. Maybe after that little threesome we had, I just can’t stop thinking about having you in my mouth. (Giggle) 

I’m kind of sad she isn’t here. My sister, I mean. Sucking you with her is so fucking hot. (Giggle) She had to go...that’s fine though. Your cum is all *mine,* then.

And I’m glad...because fuck, your pre-cum is so delicious. (Lick) So, (lick) delicious...and I’m going to get you so, so sloppy for me.

Just lay back and relax. I can’t have you being all frustrated during the day, so I’ll make sure your balls are nice and empty—at least, until tonight, when we both get home and have our little fun. (Giggle)

But don’t fall asleep, silly. This is supposed to wake you up! Fuck, it’s certainly waking *me* up. (Giggle) I’m just enjoying having fun with you. 

I love it when every part of my mouth is filled by you. It just makes me wet having you in my mouth. Hearing you softly moan as I lick you up and down, caressing these lovely balls each time I take you in--god, It just feels more natural having you in my mouth...

[You suck for as long as you’d like before the next line. Improv if you’d like!]

I need to give these balls some attention too. God, I missed having them in my mouth. Did they miss me? (Giggle)

[You start sucking his balls, periodically letting them out with gentle ‘pops’]

Shivering, are we? Goodness, your legs are shaking a little. Do you like it when I gently let them out of my mouth? (Lick) Letting them gently pass between my loving lips? (Lick) Caressing them with my wet, soft tongue...

And they’re so tasty, too. (Giggle) Makes me want to lick, and suck, and just tease them for hours. I could suck these balls until it was time to go to sleep. (Giggle) hours and hours...

Do you like when I stroke you at the same time? (Giggle) Sloppy and wet from my mouth, dripping down onto your balls, giving them a tingling sensation that drives you wild.

Drives me wild, too, tasting them. (Enamored) They’re so fucking good...

Just relax and let me suck them a little longer. I need to empty these balls so you can focus today, and I’m not letting you cum until I know I’ll get it all.

[Continue as long as you’d like. Improv to your needs, until you say...]

You know, my sister and I have been talking. Ever since we started sharing you, we’ve thought of *so* many things we can do. Things we can to do you, to drive you crazy...or, things you can do to us...

Just think about it, babe. (Giggle) We could *both* wake you up like this at once. Or we could both lick my sister’s pussy at the same time... But I don’t know if you’d be able to handle *not* just fucking her... 

Maybe her and I could lie on the bed, sticking our perfect asses into the air, just *begging* you to fuck us both.

Who would you choose first? Mine, or my sister’s? Would you fuck my tight pussy? (Whispering) Or would you try and fuck my ass? (Giggle) We might like it...but you better know whose ass you take.

You’d like to fuck my ass, wouldn’t you? (Giggle) Just Imagine it. Imagine that my mouth is the tightest hole you could ever fuck as I take you all the way to the base. 

[You deepthroat him, coming back up with a ‘pop’]

(Giggle) You liked that, huh? You like it when I take you all the way down my throat? I know you do. I saw you hold your head the instant my tongue teased your balls...

But I’ll make you wait a little until I suck it nice and deep again. I just want to tease you a little more. Just sucking the head, (sucking sound), a little farther, (sucking sound), and farther... (Giggle) but not too far! Not yet...

[You return to sucking gently for a time, giggling as you go]

I love making you moan like this. And if I swirl my tongue around the head... (Giggle) Theeeere’s the little whimpers I want. Just flicking my tongue at that spot beneath the tip... and tapping your cock on my tongue like this...

[You tap his cock on your tongue a few times, giggling]

You don’t want to cum *too* fast, do you? Careful, I’m not done with your cock yet. I just want to feel it fill my mouth a little longer, just enjoying the moment. Enjoying sucking every little part of you until you melt for me.

[You suck his cock for a little while, as long as you’d like. Improv if you wish, until you deepthroat him, and then say...]

Ooh, did I surprise you? (Giggle) I couldn’t help myself. I just needed to feel it all. Pretty good, huh?

Would have been easy to guess who I am before we started sharing, but I learned well...or *she* learned well. (Giggle) Fuck, I just want to keep going.

[You take him deep for a time, speaking lines when you come up for air]

Look into my eyes. Watch them water for you. Watch tears stream down my cheeks from feeling your cock fill my throat... 

It’s so much, but I love taking it. It’s so fucking hot feeling your eyes on me as I control this cock.

Do you like how tight my throat gets? (Giggle) I love seeing how much you moan, begging for me to suck so hard that you can’t stop from cumming. It’s like I can suck your soul out. (Giggle) I’m a little demon, aren’t I? 

Do you want to cum down my throat, babe? (Giggle) Not yet. Just feel my tongue, my lips, my mouth, and enjoy it. I know *I’m* enjoying it.

Hey now, don’t you dare thrust unless I tell you to. Stay still...unless you can’t control yourself. (Giggle) Can’t say I blame you...

Well do something about it, then. Imagine you’re grabbing my hips and shoving your cock inside me. Grab my head, and—(giggle) there you go, and thrust.

Yes, now fuck me. Fuck my mouth. Don’t let me up until you’re ready to burst. (Giggle)

[He gently thrusts into your mouth. This goes on for as long as you’d like]

Ooh, I can feel your cock twitch. (Giggle) Are you ready to wake up? (Whispering) Are you ready to cum?

[You start stroking him, speeding up]

I’ll just stroke you...faster...and faster, and—

Stop. (Giggle) I’m not letting you cum until you guess. Who am I, babe? (Giggle) Am I your loving girlfriend, Shay? Or, am I her sweet, amazing sister, Tara?

If you guess right, I’ll let you cum in my mouth, and I’ll stroke, and suck, and slurp up every last drop of cum from this amazing cock. I’ll give you the best orgasm ever.

But if you’re wroooong...I’m going to just let you cum. I’ll make you spray it into the air, and not touch you after. I’m going to ruin your poor orgasm. (Giggle) Then again...maybe that’s what you like. Maybe you’ll *want* to guess wrong...

So, who am I? Tara, or Shay?

(Pause as he answers) Oh, so *that’s* what you think? Well, we’ll see. I’m going to count you down, and *then* you’ll find out. I can’t wait until I see that cum spurt out...or taste it. (Giggle) 

Ready? Get ready to cum, babe. Fuck, I really want to make you cum...

Here we go.

[You start counting down. Take as long as you’d like between numbers, either stroking or sucking, saying numbers at whatever intervals you wish, taking longer as the count continues]

Ten...

Niiiine...

What, am I counting too slow? (Giggle)

Eight...

Aw, come on. Don’t cum early, now--then I’ll never tell you who I am...

Seven...

Fuck, you’re moaning so loud. I love it. Makes my morning *super* fun.

Six...

Five...

Am I counting slower? Well, since you asked...now I’m *definitely* going to count slower.

Four...

Get ready to cum! Just feel it all. Feel my hands, my mouth, my throat...

Three...

Don’t hold back, now. I love it when you whimper for me. Just relax, moan, and get ready...

Two...

I don’t want to end it yet... (Giggle) Sucking your cock is so fun! Watching you beg with those eyes, grabbing your head because it’s so overwhelming... (Giggle)

[You continue this for as long as you’d like. Improv as you’d like, until you say...]

Beg me to cum, babe. Come on, I want to hear it. Beg. Just say it. (Giggle) There we go...

Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me. Whimper and moan for me.

(Giggle) That’s more like it. I love it...

And...

One.

\---ENDING #1 – CORRECT GUESS (CUM IN MOUTH)---

Cum. Cum for me! (Giggle) You were right! Fuck, I’m so glad. I want to taste this cum. I wanted it so bad! Just feel my mouth and unload it all into my throat. 

Empty those balls for me. Just let me suck every drop of cum from this cock. 

[You suck him to completion, letting out ‘mhm!’ affirmations as he gets close, and let out an intense, hungry moan as he orgasms. You keep sucking, slowly slowing down, until you swallow as many times as you’d like, and then say...]

Fuck, that was soooo good...it’s so warm, and thick, and—(moan)—delicious...

[You swallow once more for the remainder]

(Relaxed sigh) Nothing like a load of cum to get me going in the morning. (Giggle) Fuck, I’m so awake now! I almost want to fuck you, but we should really get ready for the day.

You did so well! (Giggle) How did you know? I thought I hid it well, but maybe you’ve been getting better ever since we started fucking and sucking you every day. It’s the most fun when it’s all three of us, though...

Also, now I’m thinking about those ideas I mentioned. I’ll talk to my sister a little about them, and maaaybe we’ll give you a surprise soon enough...

Thanks for the delicious breakfast. I almost want seconds... But tomorrow morning, you’ll be waking *me* up. (Giggle) and I can’t wait.

\---END---

\---ENDING #2 – WRONG GUESS (RUINED ORGASM)---

[You stroke him faster and faster, to completion]

That’s it. There we go. Moan for me. Moan for me and cum—cum—cum! 

Aaaaand...that’s all. (Devious giggle) Ooh, yes, shoot that cum all over the place... (Giggle) but I’m not touching. No licking, no sucking, just--(moan)—your cum, dripping out of your needy cock. (Giggle) It’s sad from not being inside my warm, caring mouth...

Well, Maybe I’ll try a little bit. Juuust the drops here on your thigh... (Tasting sound) On your stomach... (Tasting) around, but *not* on your balls... (More tasting, moaning)

Mm, I wish you guessed right, because I would have gotten the feeling of you unloading this—(moan)—delicious cum right into my throat.

But saaadly, you guessed wrong. (Giggle) You couldn’t figure it out? I can’t tell if you’re clueless, or if I’m just that good at imitating my sister—unless you *wanted* me to ruin your orgasm. (Giggle)

What made you think I was her?

Well, maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe it’s good that we’re *both* amazing at sucking cock, and it’s pretty fun watching you figure it out. And fun talking about all those dirty little ideas I’ve been thinking up for all of us...

Also, now I’m thinking about those ideas I mentioned. I’ll talk to my sister a little about them, and maaaybe we’ll give you a surprise soon enough...

Thanks for the delicious breakfast. I almost want seconds, but after *that* guess, you’ll have to wait. (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)


End file.
